Happy Birthday
by ninfamaniaco
Summary: It's Leah's birthday, and it's full of surprises. The best one yet; comes from Paul. Rated M for mature themes.


**Short A/n: Hi! This is something I hope you guys will really like. BTW review as much as possible and I will update quicker!**

**Disclaim: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just like making them have sex. **

* * *

1:00 a.m. The time on my phone read. "I'm officially 17." I scoffed. Rolling over in my queen bed, I sighed. Man I love this bed, stretching my ever growing "limbs all over the bed. I frowned remembering a time when I was forced to be cramped in my old twin size bed. As of two months ago my father noticed "Look at how tall you're getting!" His eyes crinkled and sparkled, "Just like your old man." I blushed heavily, "Yeah I barely fit into my bed anymore. I shrugged playfully. "Really? Well we'll have to go get you a new bed then, princess." He said thoughtfully. "Oh dad, no! My bed is fine-" His hand held off the rest of my sentence. "Nonsense, we'll head out right after breakfast, go get ready." His smile couldn't be refuted. At the mattress store he insisted I got the largest, plumpest, and fluffiest bed they could provide. I smiled fondly at the memory and dug myself deeper into the soft, plush material of the bed. "Dear God, thank you." I fell into a dreamless sleep, with a smile on my face.

"Leah honey." I raised my head at the soft voice. "Good morning, my beautiful girl." She smoothed my hair back. "It's gotten so long." I smiled lazily letting my head fall forward and reveling in the comfort of my mother's gentle but firm touch. "You're seventeen." She whispered in my ear. I groaned. "Hey, hey, hey, it's your day. You sleep in, just come down when you're ready and have some breakfast." She patted my back, down to my behind and gave it a swat as she always did when I was younger. I just smiled into my pillow. I fell back asleep for what seemed like a solid hour when another voice filled my room, deep and booming, "Good morning Leah!" My little brother Seth, sing-songed.

I threw a pillow at him and it hit him directly in the face. I erupted in giggles and a large smile broke out across his face. "Hey you don't want strawberry and banana french toast, I thought it was your favorite?" I shot out of bed ruffling his hair as I passed by him and jumped down the stairs with only one hand on the banister for leverage. I ran into the kitchen suddenly famished, mouth watering. "Whoa there!"

My dad rounded the corner and captured me in a hug and a fat, sloppy kiss to my forehead. "Happy birthday, my little princess." He nuzzled my head. I breathed in his scent of pine forest needles and old spice.

"Thanks, dad! Mom-" I spotted her head over my dad, because I was tall enough to see over him. She laughed hard, "Right here Leah, I have your plate with extra heaps of bananas and syrup saved." She handed me my plate and I eyed it with intensity. "Thanks so much." I manged to say before immersing myself in the sugary goodness.

My brother strutted in bumping my standing from in the middle of the kitchen hunched over my plate, "Don't drown!" He bellowed. I snorted, the fact he thought he was so funny was what was funny. I eyed my floppy haired brother between bites of strawberries. He was getting tall too, for only fourteen, he was only an inch or two shorter than me.

And I was 6'1 and it seemed, still growing. Man, the genes on us Clearwaters. I smirked at my own joke. My mom eyed me with curiosity, "So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked sipping her pumpkin spice coffee concocted in her I HATE MONDAYS cup, I'd bought for her. The smell of her coffee wafted over to me and I eyed it as she eyed me.

"Fine, you may have one cup."

She smiled genuinely, "Yes!" I cried. As she fixed it I stood shoulder to shoulder with her and we talked idly about what the day held for me. I lied my head atop of hers and breathed in her scent, strawberries, pumpkin, home.

Her being only 5'4 she was accustomed to Leah doing this to her since she was 15 years old.

"Yeah, so Emily and Sam are throwing me this huge party, everyone's going to be there. It should be really fun." I relayed to my mom.

"Ah, that's nice of them." She smiled. "Right, they're the best." I smiled fondly at the thought of the couple, my cousin Emily, and Sam Uley have been married for a year now. They were perfect for each other, and I usually don't say shit like that, too cheesy. But, those two gave me hope.

I shook my head of the thought in time to hear my mom's declaration of have fun and be safe. "Of course." I murmured and kissed her cheek.

I took my pumpkin spice coffee to go, and walked out the door into the fresh mist that spread over the reservation in the morning, due to the forest, and the never ending rain. In my sweats and pullover, with a large floppy bun atop my head I was ready for a quick run to the local drugstore. I needed to pick up a few things in order to be picture perfect for my party tonight. I took my leisurely time getting to the store, as I strode in and the beeped alerted everyone of my presence I spotted Jacob and Bella entwined in the candy isle.

"Hey, guys." I smiled brightly.

"Leah!" Came Jacob with his huge and bulging muscles to wrap me in a large hug, swinging me around. "Happy Birthday, loca!" He squeezed me. "Oh my god Jake, stop taking steroids and put me down!" I began to beat on his huge back making Tarzan noises. "Don't be jealous." He put me down gently.

"Happy Birthday, Leah." Bella gave a tight hug and I had to bend down, to hug her. "Aw, thanks midget." She shoved me playfully, "Not everyone can be an amazonian beauty, Leah." She rolled her eyes. Her smirk gave her away.

"Oh dude, I could totally steal your girl if I wanted." I swatted Jake on the back. His eyes bulged out of his head. Bella slinked her way up to me. "You really do got that native beauty thing going for you, Leah." She bit her lip and blushed. I stared down at the bitten down lip.

The moment was broken by a loud groan from Jake. "Calm down." I threw him a look before grabbing Bella's ass and planting one right on her lips. She gasped and I pulled away.

Walking away with a switch in my hips, "See you at the party." I threw over my shoulder, with a flirty smile. And noticed Bella giving me a wicked smile with her fingers to her lips and Jake eyeing her mouth like a mad man. I loved fucking with them like that, they're such horn dogs.

I threw my head back and laughed. In the makeup isle I bought a new razor, and picked out some eye shadow I've been dying to get. At the register, a dorky native kid I recognized as Brady rung me up. "Brady, right?" I asked. "Uh, yeah." He smiled shyly. "Are you gonna be at my party tonight? It's at Sam's, you know him right?"

"Yeah. I know him." He looked off to the side of me. "Great, see you there!" He smiled, "Yeah okay, Leah. And happy birthday." He offered.

"Thanks." I beamed at him.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
